1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a numerical display system for a desk-top electronic calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional numerical display system for the electronic calculator, display for fractions has been effected in such a manner that demoninator and numerator are individually displayed with discrete timings and they could not be displayed at the same time. Therefore, no symbol of distinction needed to be displayed between denominator and numerator.